1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a crosstalk compensation provided by installing metal conducting wires in parallel or metal plates.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the progress of external frequency of the motherboard and bandwidth capacity of the portable electronic products, the interconnection components, such as PCBs, electrical connectors, and cables are developed toward the trend of high data-rate and high density. However, high-frequency effects caused by the interconnection components can not be ignored. Because of high-speed transmission for the wire communication interface, the wire communication interface can not be replaced by the wireless communication interface. Accordingly, the issue of the high-frequency effect is necessary to be overcome.
The crosstalk noise results from the coupled capacitance between adjacent electrical wires. Hence, the crosstalk noise is produced when signals are sent through adjacent traces on the printed circuit board. Also, the effect of the crosstalk noise can not be overlooked for the entire circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,956 disclosed a low crosstalk electrical connector system. Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a circuit diagram of a prior art electrical connecting apparatus. The electrical connector system mainly includes an electrical connection apparatus, and the electrical connection apparatus includes an electrical connector 10A and a circuit board 20A. The electrical connector 10A includes at least one first conductor T1, a second conductor R1, a third conductor R2, and a fourth conductor T2. More particularly, a first signal pair (not labeled) is composed of the first conductor T1 and the second conductor R1; a second signal pair (not labeled) is composed of the third conductor R2 and the fourth conductor T2. In addition, the first conductor T1 and the second conductor R1 are adjacent to and parallel to one another through at least a major portion of the electrical connector 10A. Also, the third conductor R2 is adjacent to and parallel to the first conductor T1, and the fourth conductor T2 is adjacent to and parallel to the second conductor R1 the electrical connector 10A thereby forming a first group of signal paths (not labeled). Hence, the crosstalk noise is induced between the first signal loop pair and the second signal loop pair when signals are applied to either of the signal loop pairs.
Accordingly, a method for canceling the induced crosstalk noise is disclosed. The third conductor R2 is adjacent to and parallel to the second conductor R1, and the fourth conductor T2 is adjacent to and parallel to the first conductor T1 for at least a portion of the substrate forming a second group of signal paths (not labeled). Hence, the second group of signal paths is formed by adjusting the relative position of the conductors (T1, R1, T2, R2) to counteract the induced crosstalk noise.
However, because the relative position of the conductors is fixed, the electrical connector with crosstalk compensation can not suitably provide a compensation capacitance to cancel the induced crosstalk noise when the crosstalk noise magnitude is significantly varied.
Accordingly, an electrical connector with crosstalk compensation is provided to solve the above-mentioned problems.